Butterfly kisses
by I love James
Summary: I based this after the song butterfly kisses. The story has a lot of James, but also alot of Ash and co and TR.... Is it possible for James to find hope in the middle of a deadly storm? And how do the other characters fit in?Rated PG for mild cussing.
1. Default Chapter Title

James sighed as he walked down the dirt road that led to the town, Jessie had made him go there to run some errands. It seemed like he was the only one capable of running errands out of the three of them, the other two would make up excuses about why they couldn't go which would leave him with the dirty work. I've got to think of a good excuse for the next time this comes up. So, this gave James something to do while he was walking down the long boring path, and for a while he forgot his troubles.   
  
One of his troubles being the hot blazing sun above him that burned his skin and chapped his lips. Then there was the fact that he was parched, he needed some water to refresh his dry, cracked throat. But, there was no water around just a dry dusty road and a forest of tall evergreens to his left. Nothing to see, nothing to drink, which led to his boredom. There was nothing to do except walk and that got boring. So, usually when this happened, he thought of stuff to keep him busy and that worked.  
  
James by now however, had run out of ideas for excuses and had ran out of ideas completely. Well, maybe not completely, he had thought that the reason for lack of ideas was because of the sun's rays and because he was thirstier then he had ever remembered being in his life. Things just weren't going well at all. Luckily for James however, the town was just over the next hill and all he had to do was make it there.   
  
Suddenly, James felt faint and dizzy; he walked over to a tree and leaned on it. Everything seemed to be spinning and James was about to sit down when he blacked out.   
  
  
Slowly, James awoke he sat up and saw that he must have fainted from dehydration. At least, that's the best thing he could come up with. His head hurt terribly, so James lifted his hand to his head and discovered a bump on the back of it.   
  
"Ow." James mumbled aloud trying to get up on his feet.  
  
He looked up at the sky and much to his dismay saw many dark clouds beginning to form. Shit, he thought to himself. Slowly, he began to trudge back to the path, but something stopped him it was a sound. The sound of running water, that meant that there must be a stream near by and that's all it took, that one little sound made James forget the potential of a storm, and made him run to wherever the sound was coming from.   
  
Soon, he came upon a small stream of fresh water and he dunked his head in it. James sucked up water as much as he could possible get in, then slowly sat up and rubbed his face. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw the dark clouds again, and a sudden thought rushed through his head. A storm's coming and I'm out here in the middle of no where.  
  
" Damn it," he muttered aloud.  
  
James quickly stood up and decided to begin walking maybe he could find a cave or some kind of shelter, he knew he wouldn't make it to the town before the storm hit though. Slowly, rain began to fall down on him and splashed on the ground next to him. The rain was cold, very cold rain and then the wind started up blowing the drops into his eyes, making it nearly impossible to see.   
  
James didn't know what to do, and he began to panic. His strength was pulled out of him as he felt like he had been walking, or trying to walk for hours and it seemed to him like he was getting no where. Then the rain turned to hail and hit him hard. He didn't want to go on, he just hoped he would shrivel up and die so the pain would go away.   
  
Luckily however, that didn't happen. Before him he saw a light, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't care he needed to get out of this storm. The light gave him hope to continue. So, James trudged off as fast as he could to the light ahead of him, and soon discovered that it was a cabin, the light shining through it's windows. The cabin was not very big, and the wind swirled around it as if it were trying to knock the little cabin down.  
  
James walked up to the cold wooden door and knocked as hard as he could. He waited for someone to open the door, but no one came and James decided that it was in his best interest to try and open the door anyway. So James reached down to the small knob, that could barely be seen through the rain and turned it. Much to his surprise the door wasn't locked and opened slowly with a creak.   
  
The cabin was just as small in the inside as it was from the outside. From the looks of it there was only one room, which served as a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. There was a fireplace that had no fire in it and a candle on a table near the window. A small couch was seated across from the fireplace, and there was a soft multicolored rug on the floor next to the couch.   
  
After scanning the room, it seemed to James that there was no one else there. He shut the door behind him and sighed with relief when the wind dissappeared. He felt a little strange being in that unknown cabin that obviously belonged to someone else, but when they came back he'd explain to them his situation and hopefully they'd be merciful.  
  
Cautiously, James made his way to the couch and flopped down. Soon, he found his eyes closing and he was lost in a deep slumber.  
  
After a half an hour of sleep, James was rudely awakened by the sound of a cry. Quickly he sat up straight on the couch and looked around to see what was making the noise. His eyes then fell on a cradle; it lay right next to the bed he had seen earlier. A baby, he thought and his mind was full of afraid thoughts. He didn't know how to treat a baby. I mean what should I do? What should I say? He thought the fear rushing through him.  
  
However, before he knew it he was walking over to the cradle, and soon discovered the little cute bundle in it. The baby seeing James, slowly stopped it's crying and looked at him with curious eyes. James looked down on the baby and smiled. Slowly, James put his finger down to the baby and gently moved it across the baby's cheek. The baby cooed and giggled drool falling out of its mouth.   
James picked it up and saw that the baby was wearing a pink pajama suit.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna assume that you're a girl, because I don't think whoever takes care of you would cross dress you this early in life." James said to her.   
  
He looked at the bed, noticing a clean rag, slowly James wiped off the baby's face and put the rag back on the crib. James walked over to the couch and sat down with the baby on his lap. The storm was still going on outside and when a bolt of lightening hit the ground; the thunder from it scared the baby making her wail out in fright.   
  
James wanted to comfort her and began to bounce her on his lap saying " Shhh, don't worry, we're safe in here." Over and over to her, but to no avail. So, he decided that he should get the baby asleep, maybe then she wouldn't have to be so afraid of the storm. But how? He asked himself.  
  
When I couldn't go to sleep when I was a little boy I would.... Do nothing, because if I complained I'd be in trouble and Jessebelle would tell me I wasn't sleeping properly. That's not going to happen with this baby though. And James thought of something he could do.   
  
An idea suddenly popped into his head and he began to rock the baby back and forth in his arms as he sang a song that he made up as he went, this is the song.  
  
" If I rock you slowly, will you fall asleep?  
If I hold you closely, will I feel your heart beat?  
You may not be able to count the jumping sheep,  
You may not be able to stand on your own two feet.   
But, don't you worry and don't you cry,  
I'll be with you by and by,  
I'll be with you when you walk into the world,  
I'll be with you by and by."  
  
The song worked like a charm, and the babe slept in James' arms as he rocked her and sang to her.  
  
The next morning when the person who owned the house hadn't came yet James began to worry. The baby needed some food, and as much as he searched he couldn't find any milk for her. Should he leave to town with the baby? But, what if the owner comes back and discovers its baby had been stolen? James was at a loss.  
  
He flopped down on the couch; the babe was still asleep in its cradle. His gaze wandered around the room, and soon he noticed a picture on an end table next to him. The picture was of the baby, obviously when she was pretty young, being held tightly by a women with black hair, and a beautiful white smile. That must be the baby's mother, James thought to himself.  
  
He heard whimpering coming from the cradle and James went over to pick up the baby. He rocked her and tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. He knew then what he had to do, the baby needed food or she might die. He didn't know how long the baby had been left alone in the cabin, so gathering up all his courage and wrapping the baby in a blanket he headed out the door. It was pretty cold outside and very wet. He took one step on the ground and felt his feat sinking into it like quick sand.  
  
" Uck," he said aloud, the baby just giggled at the funny sound coming from his mouth.   
  
James looked before him and saw many fallen trees that the storm must have destroyed. As he scanned the forest, a sudden bright color flashed his eye. It was the color of red as he went closer to it; he saw that the red was the color of a dress, the rest of it however was underneath a fallen tree. It finally dawned on James that a woman was probably underneath the tree too. He looked under it and saw a familiar face.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Just kidding :)  
  
James then recognized the face to be that of the women from the picture in the cabin. Then that means, this babies mother is dead. James scoled himself when he almost smiled at this news. I mean the woman was dead, but this meant that he could take care of the small life he now held in his arms.  
  
" I know you don't understand me, but your momma is dead, so I'm going to take care of you from now on." James told the baby who giggled as he placed his finger on her nose.  
  
" I guess if we're going to be together, then you should at least have a name." James continued, " but what should I call you?" James thought for a while about different names, as he got up from his position on the ground and continued walking to find a way out of the forest and hopefully into the town. Suddenly the perfect name hit him like a stone.  
  
" I know!" James said so suddenly that the baby opened her eyes wide in fear and curiosity. "Your name shall be Hope Elizabeth! Hope because the cabin I found you in gave me hope to carry on, and Elizabeth because that's my best friend Jessie's favorite name other than her own." Hope smiled and James smiled back.   
  
Jessie, I hope she and Meowth are okay, they're probably wondering what happened to me, James thought. The journey out of the forest took longer than James had expected and now, he too was just as hungry as Hope. Now, if he could just figure out how to get to the town........  
  
Seriously this time it's TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
So, how did everyone like this story? I know it was probably pretty boring in the beginning. But the next parts are going to be much better. I'm planning on writing the next part soon, unless no one liked it, so please review! This took me a pretty long time to write, actually, it was more of the fact that I'm working on 4 pokemon fanfics at the same time. I just get caught up in my ideas is all... well, review please!!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own the Team Rocket trio or anything else pokemon in this story. I do own the song and the character of Hope though.   
  
If you want to read my other fanfiction stories A Long Way Back and it's sequal. Those two stories are much better than this one and is based on all of the characters of pokemon.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

James carried Hope Elizabeth and tried his best to make his feat continue on.He had been walking for an hour and still they hadn't reached the town.' Well, at least we're out of the forest.' James thought to himself.Dark clouds had moved over the sky and James was afraid it would rain again.James quickened his pace hoping to beat it.Hope asleep in his arms squirmed uncomfortably and grabbed James' shirt.

" Hey, we're not there yet.But we will be soon." James told her.Which brought more comfort to him then it did to the sleeping baby in his arms.

James looked ahead of him and sighed exasperated from the already tough walk, now he'd have to walk up this steep hill.James put one foot in front of the other and slowly made it to the top.There in front of them, was the town.James could tell from where they stood that the town had suffered damage from the last storm.

James held Hope up and said. " Look, there's where we'll find you food."Hope just laughed as the cool breeze hit her cheek.

James smiled at the small baby and with high spirits continued his way to the town.It only took them eight minutes to make it to the town.The town had been hit very hard by the storm.Many of the buildings' roofs had caved in and the Welcome sign had been flung from its normal position at the entrance of the town to in front of a barber's shop which was twenty-four feet away.

Looking for a shop that was open after this disaster would be hard.James searched and searched, but all he found was closed stores or torn down ones.Just as he was about to give up he saw a line of people in front of the building.The building had a sign in front of it that read FOOD.'Maybe I can find Hope something there' he thought as he went to the end of the line.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

MEANWHILE.........

Jessie steeped out of Team Rocket's hideout with a worried expression on her face.Meowth who also looked worried quickly followed her.

" Meowth do you think he's okay?" she asked the feline pokemon next to her.

" Uh, I'm sure he's fine.Probably made it to de next town and stayed at a hotel or somethn'."Meowth replied.

" Yeah, he did." Jessie said in return. " Well, let's go meet him there." 

" Yeah, let's go." Meowth said faking a smile.

So Jessie and Meowth made there way to the town.Both hoping beyond hope that they were right.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

At that very moment back at the town.......

Ash, Misty, and Brock were standing in the line.Actually they had been standing in the line for about 15 minutes....

" Ugh, we've been standing here for hours and still we're no more closer then we were before." Ash wined.

" Stop wining, you sound like a baby Ash!Besides we've only been standing here about 15 minutes.You can't even tell time!"Misty screamed at him.

" Well-" Ash began but was soon interrupted by Brock who the whole time had been staring at someone behind them in the line.

" Speaking of babies..." Brock said still staring down the line.

" What, now your falling for hot single mothers too?"Misty asked annoyed.

" No! James is standing in the line down there...." Brock started.

" Aw man! James from Team Rocket?Here we go again."Ash said trying to look down the line.

" Yes, James from Team Rocket but he's not withJessie or Meowth-" Brock tried again.

" Great, now he's working solo we'll have to deal with them separate two times a day instead of the regular one time a day." Misty pouted.

" Actually I don't think he's-" Brock said frustrated.

" Well, he won't have anything to steal our pokemon are at the pokemon center." Ash stated triumphantly.

" Ash sshhh!You don't want him to find out do you?!? He'll just go to the pokemon center and steal Pikachu from there!"Misty hissed.

" Ok, Ok, don't get your pants in a knot." Ash replied.

" That is so lame, my uncle used to use that." Misty told him.

" It's not lame, besides what does it matter if-" Ash began.

" Would you two shut up?!?"Brock shouted in anger and frustration. 

" Geeze, it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."Misty said.

" Yeah." Ash agreed eyeing Brock cautiously. (Brock falls over)

" I'm just trying to tell you guys something about James." Brock told them, as he got back up.

" What?"Misty and Ash asked in unison.

" I don't think he wants to steal anyone's pokemon because he's got a baby with him." Brock said at long last.

" What?!?" Misty shouted in 

" Wo, looks like him and Jessie have been getting down.I always wondered what they did in there spare time." Ash said thoughtfully.(Misty hit Ash upside the head).

" We don't know what the story is.We can't just make judgments if we don't know the facts." Misty growled angrily.

" Misty is right." Brock agreed thoughtfully.

All this time while they had been talking he line had been moving and they were finally about to enter the building.

A little while later......

James breathed a sigh of relief.They finally made it inside, but now if he could just find out what to get Hope.Before James had a chance to ponder about this a rather large but beautiful women came over to him.

" Oh, isn't that the cutest baby I've ever seen." She said in a grandmotherly tone.

"Uh-" James didn't know what to say.

" What's its name?" The lady asked.

(swallow) " Uh- Hope Elizabeth and I-" James began unsure of this person.

" Hope Elizabeth, my, what a beautiful name." She stated thoughtfully..

" Thank you." James replied feeling proud of himself for giving the baby that name.

" Anyway, I'm one of the volunteer helpers here. All the food is free, but you're only aloud to take a certain amount."The lady said." I'm Ms. Henry."

" I was won-"James began.

" Hope looks to be about 5 months old I would say.We have a lovely selection of baby food.I was so surprised that we had so many, but I guess since baby food comes in those little jars that are so tight, they must be hard to break.I find that a lot of food now comes in unbreakable packages...." Ms Henry continued to talk as she brought them to a section full of baby jars.

"Here you are, pick three of them."She told him.

James wondered about this which ones should he choose.He looked across all of the choices and found himself confused.How would he know which ones Hope would like?

" Not sure what to get?" Ms. Henry asked.James nodded his head still looking very confused. 

" Here," she said grabbing three containers of baby food and putting them in a plastique bag."take these.I find that they're the most popular choice among babies."

" Oh." James muttered as he took the bag from her. " Well, I guess I have to go now...." 

" Wait!" Ms. Henry grabbed his shoulder. " If you'll come with me I'll give you a stroller to carry that baby in."

James nearly jumped with joy.A stroller just what Hope and his own arms needed.Sure it's nice to hold a baby for a little while, but if you have to walk around holding one for the entire day it does get tiring.There was just one problem....

" I... I can't.I don't have nearly enough money." James replied sadly.Hope whimpered in his arms as if she knew she was missing out on something.

" Don't be silly! I'm giving it to you!" Ms. Henry said with a sparkling white smile." All of my kids are grown up so I don't need it anymore." 

" Thanks!" James smiled too and Hope clapped her hands together and giggled.

" Your Welcome, now come with me."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessie walked in quick long strides down the path.Never before had she been this worried about anything.Meowth followed quickly behind but found it was becoming very hard to keep up.To make matters worse his paws ached; they'd been walking all morning.

" Jess' can ya slow down?!? My paws feel like dey're gonna fall off!" The cat-like pokemon whined up to Jessie.Jessie ignored Meowth and kept walking.Meowth stopped and stared at her with a confused look on his face.

Soon Meowth ran after Jessie and tried again." Jessie!" he shouted." Slow down!"It worked this time....

Jessie whirled around and said frustrated. " We're almost there! So stop complaining!"

" I know you're worried and so 'em I but I'm sure he's fine.I know if you'd slow down ya'd realize dat yer tired too."Meowth tried to explain.

Jessie sighed." All right, I guess we could take a break." She said finally giving in.

'Thank Goodness' Meowth thought as they headed to the side of the path and sat down.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ash, Misty, and Brock came out of the building each holding a small bag of food and all of them looking pretty happy, except for Ash who looked more anxious than anything to sit down and actually eat the food he was carrying.All of them forgot all about seeing James earlier.

Just as the three came down the street James was coming out of Ms. Henry's house with the handle's to a used blue and white stroller in his hands and Hope sleeping snuggle inside.At first Ash, Misty and Brock didn't recognize who he was.But when it came clear to them who he was.All three of their mouths dropped open.James pretended not to see them and walked by turning the corner that led out of the town.

Before Misty had a chance to tell the others what she was doing she ran after him.Not sure of why she was doing it or what she would do or say when she caught up with them.When she actually did catch up with him she walked casually next to him hoping that the words would come.But, actually, it was James the spoke first.

" I know what you're thinking." James said softly.

" I'm not thinking anything.I'm not going to judge you if I don't know the facts."Misty replied slowly.

Silence fell over the two again.They walked slowly for a few more feet when James broke the silence again with, 

" I named her Hope Elizabeth."

" That's a pretty name." Misty said thoughtfully.

" Would you like to hold her?" James asked coming to a sudden thought.

" Uh, I-um..." Misty mumbled nervously.

James ignored it and came around to the front of the stroller.Slowly he unbuckled the small blue buckle around Hopes' waist and lifted her out whispering things to her that Misty couldn't hear.Then he carefully handed Hope over to Misty.Misty smiled at the baby in her arms who apparently was sleeping.

" James!" "Misty!"Two yells came from opposite directions.

'Uh oh' James thought.He knew exactly who was calling him and Jessie was very good at jumping to conclusions.No doubt she would now.

" Where have you been?!?"Jessie screamed." We've been looking for you all day and I-"she had just noticed Hope.

Misty gave a sort of nervous smile to Jessie and handed Hope over to James, ' Oh thanks, that helped me out..a lot' he thought sarcastically.

" Wha-" Jessie began speechless, Meowth at her heals also looking....uh...surprised?.?

" Misty!" It was Ash and Brock walking up to them with their bags of food on their arms.

' This is getting very confusing' Misty thought as she motioned for Ash and Brock to come over.

" I guess I'd better tell you all the story of how I got Hope." 

" Who?" Jessie and Ash asked together.

" The baby." Misty informed them

" Oh." Ash said bluntly.

" Anyway," James began. " It all started yesterday when...." And so James told the story that you've hopefully already read before this one.If not than you should probably go back and read that one.

By the time he was finished everyone looked like they had something or other to say.That is everyone but James who had just sat Hope back in the stroller and stood looking proud next to it.

" And what are you planning on doing with this baby?" Jessie asked not sounding very happy about this at all.

" I'm gonna keep her." James stated dignified.

" James she's not just something you can have and then throw away when you get bored with it." Jessie said.

" I know that!"James replied very offended." I'm ready to dedicate my whole life to Hope!"

" How sweet." Misty said softly.

Jessie ignored Misty and continued with James." Listen, this is not about what you want.This.. This even about what that baby wants....... It's about what's best for her."

" What do you mean?" James asked hesitantly.

" The baby needs food, clothing, and a warm place to sleep and play.All of that takes money."Brock stated speaking for the first time.

" I just can't let her go... she means so much to me."James said feeling tears in his eyes.

" She can't mean to much you just got her yesterday."Ash told him.

At that point James had had enough.Even a little kid thought the right thing was to give Hope away.They just didn't understand.So, James took the stroller and ran.

To be continued......

All right this is up to you the readers to tell me what you think should happen...Should James keep Hope?Or give her away?Also tell me what you thought of this part of the story.Did you like it?What did I do wrong.Oh and sorry about how long it took me I've been gone on vacation and just got back today.


	3. Default Chapter Title

You can run but you can't hide; what a very true statement. You can run away from the truth, but it'll always catch up with you. James ran, but not for very long. Jessie caught up with him; she wanted to take away Hope. His Hope. However, he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. James would do anything in order to keep Hope. Go to jail even and that's what he did.

James was sentenced to jail for two years; it would have been more if he hadn't turned himself in. He got to see Hope every week, Misty brought her over. So in this way, Hope grow up and by the time she was two years old, he felt himself getting antsy. Being so close to her and not being able to hold her was hard enough. He continued to tell himself that in two more months he'd get out of this pit and into happiness at last.

However, something continued to nag on him. Even in those last months of anticipation, he continued to wonder if Giovanni would want to hurt him. Because, that was most likely the case. Then what could James do? Hid out for the remainder of his life? No, that was the whole reason for going to jail in the first place. When James had suggested this idea of going to jail. Misty said that she could take care of Hope; or at least there was someone she knew that could and would. Ash and Brock didn't seem to truly care about the situation, which was understandable; James being their enemy and everything. But it was Jessie that really hurt.

She had said no. No she wouldn't quit team rocket, no she wouldn't turn herself in, no to everything that was said, but she couldn't stop James. He would do it with out her, how ever hard that might be and it would be very hard; James could sense that. There was nothing that he could do though. He had promised Hope to never leave her. He couldn't go back on that promise; he wouldn't go back on that promise.

Over the two years, Hope had come to call James ' Jada' for one reason or another. James really didn't mind and Misty thought it was cute. It seems that the person Misty had mentioned was Ash's mom and James was perfectly fine with that as long as Either Ash or his mother minded. Since neither did, it was settled. 

The only thing that James had been afraid of was that Hope would love everyone else more then him. However, Misty later told him that this was not the case and that every day Hope would ask when they would get to see Jada again. Even if they had just visited him the day before. James hoped that Misty was right.

Time sped up for James those last two months. They seemed to pass very quickly…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&2 Months Later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Misty's heart sped as she smiled at Hope who was trotting around in circles. Laughing and smiling. ' What a beautiful child', she thought to herself as she to Hope's hand. Hope's black hair swung around her face, and Misty pulled it back. Hope looked up at her and smiled. Misty loved the few times she saw Hope. She only got to see the small child the times that she took Hope to see James. She always looked so happy and she was always smiling.

" Jada comes home today?" Hope asked her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

" Yes he does." Misty replied smiling at her. 

" Yeah!" Hope cheered skipping in front of Misty.

" You know what I really want Jada to do?" Hope asked walking next to Misty now trying to act more serious.

" What?"

" I want him to sing me my lulliby." Hope answered struggling at the word lullaby.

" Your lullaby?" Misty inquired curiously.

" You know! The one Jada used to sung for me before he went to jail." 

" Oh." Misty said, even thought she didn't know what Hope was talking about. _Maybe she made it up in a dream,_ Misty thought knowing that Hope had a wild imagination.

They continued their walk as Hope hummed a song that Misty had never heard before. The passed several trees and bushes on their way and every now and then Hope would stop to pick a flower. When they had nearly reached the entrance to the jail, Hope breathed and opened her mouth to speak.

" Missy, will things be better when Jada comes back?" 

" What do you mean? What's wrong with them now?" Misty asked slightly worried.

" Nevamind." Hope said distractedly. 

So, they continued up into the jail, where James was already waiting for them. A smile lit up on his face when he saw Hope.

" Jada!!" She yelled as she ran to his arms. James felt tears in his eyes as he finally got to hold his happiness, his joy, his one and only hope that kept him going even in the darkest of times in the jail. He decided he shouldn't cry in front of her and only offered a giant smile and an even bigger hug.

" Hey, I've missed you sooo much." James told her.

" I miss you too!" She replied smiling. (it was contagious).

" Jada are we gonna live in our very own blwue house?" Hope asked her eyes sparkled as they so often do.

" Well, not yet first I've got to get enough money, but ounce I do you can be sure that we'll live in our very own house together!" James replied shocked by the question.

Hope looked a little sad. " Well all wight I guess I can wait. Is it gonna be a blue house with little flowers out fwront and a garden too?" 

" Yes of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." James said.

Hope remembered Misty. " And Missy will live with us too?" 

James didn't say anything and Misty thought about this for a while. She loved Hope as her own daughter now and she loved James as a friend. But could she really quit traveling with Ash, her secret love and just stay with them? Ash had been going out with another girl though; Cathy. It had hurt Misty very much, but she couldn't say anything. Maybe it was time to move on, maybe Ash would never love her as she wished to be loved. Besides her heart retched whenever Ash and Cathy were near each other. Which was just about every moment possible.

" Yep, I'll definitely be there. What could be better then living with you two?" Misty said, even thought she knew what would be better.

" Hooray!" Hope shouted causing many people in the jail to glance her way.

" Come on," Misty said grabbing Hope's and James' hands. " Let's go home!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the walk home, Misty talked with James while Hope skipped around picking more flowers and exploring. Misty knew there'd be a lot to tell James about, after she had talked for a long time about Hope. She shifted her conversation to what was happening to the people involved in Hope's life.

" Ash's mom got married a year and a half ago." Misty told him

" Really? Anyone who I might know?" James asked semi-interested.

" Dunno, he's extremely rich. He bought her a new house that looks more like a mansion on the outskirts of town. That's where Hope lives now." 

" Mansion's yuck." James muttered and shuddered a little at the thought of living in one again.

" Anyway, his name is Giovanni I think." Misty said struggling over the name.

James' eyes widened and a sudden bolt of horror struck him. Yes sudden in that it came upon him in less then 2 seconds after the name was said. This was a nightmare come true; the exact thing that he expected least was for Giovanni to be waiting for him when he got there. God, that was terrible. He had thought he'd have some time to think about how to hide away from him and team rocket in general, but now that would be impossible.

" What? What's wrong?" Misty asked worried.

" Giovanni was my old boss." James replied surprised that his voice wasn't quavering as he spoke.

" You mean.."

" Yeah, he's the leader of Team Rocket."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Author's note: Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it I wrote this in about an hour, but I had to get this chapter out. I've been working on 3 stories at ounce and my brain's going to explode. So, how'd you like it? What should I change? REVIEW PLEASE and thankyou to all whom have reviewed so far.

My other stories: A Long Way Back and A Shake, A Rattle, and A Roll plus their sequels and chapters

Coming Soon: A Shake, A Rattle, and A Roll (the next chapter) and Butterflykisses ch.3: So what exactly happened?

Plus Coming Very Very Soon: Adventures of Misty and James (the offspring of the story A Long Way Back) 


End file.
